the Differece Between Night and Day
by monkeybellrock
Summary: Luna and Lian have visions of the future and the past and they can't change them. Sisters in rival clans and then the forest cats find them and they have a battle ending in the result of parents deaths and declare revenge.


**Allegiances **

MoonClan:

Leader: Luan- tom black and blue pelt

Deputy: Storm- she-cat dark cloud pelt

Medicine cat- tom light gray pelt and white spots

Warriors: Luna- she-cat dark blue and black pelt

Star- she-cat black pelt with small white spots all over

Rain- tom white with dark blue spots

Blaze- tom blue pelt and white spots

Apprentices: Astor- she-cat white pelt small black spots

SunClan:

Leader: Celestial- she- cat white with green, pink and blue tail

Deputy: Fire- tom fire red tabby pelt

Medicine cat: Lightning- tom neon white pelt

Warriors: Lian- she-cat bright ginger pelt

Thunder- tom stormy white pelt

Blueberry- she-cat light blue pelt

Queens: Raspberry- she-cat red pelt

Apprentices: Blackberry- she-cat light black pelt

Peach- tom yellow pelt with red tip

ThunderClan:

Leader: Twilightstar- she-cat purple pelt

Deputy: Blackbat- tom white with black bat on chest

Medicine cat: Yellowface- tom yellow muzzle white body

Warriors: Rainbowtail- she-cat blue pelt red and yellow tail

Flutterpelt- she-cat yellow pelt

Whiteear- she-cat white pelt purple tail

Apprentices: Spikepaw- tom purple and green pelt with fur that forms spikes

Windclan:

Leader: Thistlestar- tom black and white spotted pelt

Luna ran through the forest as fast as she could. Her dark gray and dark blue pelt blended in with the night sky. She had been a member of MoonClan for as long as she could remember. She couldn't stop for anything not even for the tasty rabbit sent that made her mouth water with hunger. The sky proved that it was close to dawn, if she didn't make it to SunClan border by dawn she would be in trouble with the morning patrol. Her heart stopped as her claws dug into the ground making her stop dead in her tracks. Her warm belly was pressed on the cold icy ground making her stomach muscles tense. She hid under a small bush keeping in her own clan territory. She waited for what seemed like moons; finally a bright ginger she-cat made her way to the border and started to sniff the ground. Luna slowly and cautiously walked closer to her.

"Finally you show your ugly SunClan face," Luna shook her pelt; she had had this strange tingling in her pelt making her shiver in the cold. The other cat looked as if her eyes were starting to blur and sting. Within an instant Luna had collapsed on the ground and was gasping for her breathe. The other cat collapsed on the ground and looked as if she was having the same problem.

_Where am I?_ Luna's heart quickened as she looked down at the ground and noticed that it was a lot closer than she was used to. She looked around and noticed that she had been underground, it was not normal for MoonClan cats to be underground mostly SunClan cats stayed underground during the leaf-bare. She looked around and saw that a she-cat had been kitting and was in serious pain. She quickly ran over to the queen and started to lick her sweaty muzzle and try to comfort her.

"Luna I'm fine don't worry about me, your brother, Sunlight needs your help getting used to the new world around him. _Who is Sunlight,_ Luna looked around and saw a strong promising young tom in the corner of the nest trying to understand the world around him. Luna ran over to him and smelled his sweet sent and it reminded her of when she was a very young kit. She started to nudge him over to his mother's warm milk filled belly. A loud yowl sounded from his mother and then the medicine cat started to lick the ground until he heard a small meow. Luna tensed and looked over the nest and saw the she-cat that she had met at the border this morning. _ This must be a sign she had felt compassion for the kitting queen and she had heard her say help your brother. Did this mean that this queen was her mother?_ She felt overcome with joy, the only mother she had was Storm who had taken her in as a kit when her father had told her mother had died. She ran over to the kit and started to lick her and help her to their mother. Luna had never known her mother not even a name, but for some mouse-brained reason she loved her more than anything in her life.

"I will call you Lian little one," the queen called out and started to cuddle her young kits. A large tom walked into the nursery as the medicine cat walked out looking over his shoulder at the nursing queen. The tom just looked at the kits and started to purr.

"Well done Celestial, they are the most beautiful kits in the world. What are their names? I would guess something unique just like you," the tom started to purr through hid words and sat down and wrapped his tail around the kits. _Celestial isn't that the SunClan leader? _Luna thought while she slowly fell asleep in her mother's warm belly.

The next morning the clan was introduced to the new kits and the next moon was followed by the arrival of another litter of kits. They were Blueberry, Thunder, and Lightning. All of the clan was excited about the arrival of two new litters in the clan promising new generations of warriors to protect its borders. Not much had happened in the camp except the buzz of talk from the elders starting rumors of battles that might happen in the next encounter with MoonClan. Celestial had promised the kits that once they were old enough to walk all the way to MoonClan border they could meet a very special cat. Luna was so excited for the trip that she walked the walls of the camp for hours to make her mother see that she was ready to go. Finally the day or actually twilight had arrived and all Luna could do was jump with every step making Lian jump when Luna landed on her tail. The border took a long time to reach but the kits still had energy from the walk the only one who looked tired was Sunlight, limped with every step making his mother wince when she looked over her slim shoulders at her son. Luna lifted him up by using her shoulder for him to lean on. They reached the border and noticed that Sunlight had stopped to take a nap and rest his head.

A larger tom than the one Luna had met whose name she had later found out was Fire. The tom looked as if he was pleased to see the kits, Celestial ran over to him and started to lick his ears and make him purr so loud that Luna thought it would wake up the whole forest. Luna was mesmerized by the tom. She ran over to Sunlight so he could see the mystical tom, but he didn't move not even a yowl of protest. Luna started to yowl at the top of her lungs and she stopped when she saw her mother lick the kit. He still didn't move this only meant one thing the journey was too much for the kit. Celestial started to walk over to the tom and silently cry into his broad shoulders. After everyone had calmed down the tom stepped closer out of the shadows.

"Hello young kits, my name is Luan and I'm…" he trailed off as he looked over at Celestial and looked for permission to speak more," I'm Laun your father, leader of MoonClan. Your mother said that I could take one of you home with me. "He slowly walked closer to Luna and grabbed her by her scruff and walked away toward the forest. He ran all the way to the MoonClan border carrying Luna as he went. The camp was huge, much bigger than SunClan, Luna wanted to be part of the clan more than any kit ever wanted to be.

Luna's body was tense from her vision; she looked over at the SunClan cat and started to hiss. Now it was clear that the other cat was her sister and that her name was Lian. Even if she was her sister she still hated her. A mind kept flashing back to the night Lian was forced to stay at MoonClan because Luan was made at Celestial for not letting her live in MoonClan. Later that night she had escaped and ran to the border and the SunClan deputy, Fire was there and he battled Luan and making him lose his eighth life. That memory haunted her every day since she was a kit.

Luna ran to MoonClan and ran straight to Luan to check to see if he was still ok after he had caught greencought. Luna's best friend was Star and she was beautiful with her black pelt and small white spots all over it. Star was eating a small mouse and looked like she was a little kit again and was mesmerized by the stories that the elders told. Luna knew why she was so happy it was because she had met the tom of her dreams, Luna acted the same when she realized that she loved Rain. Rain was a large tom who was white with small dark gray spots on it and looked like a cloud was pouring out rain. He made her heart flutter and seem to stop beating. All she wanted to do was ask Star who he was. Rain walked over to them and started to lick Luna between her ears making her purr a loud purr making all of her friends look at her. She stood up and walked over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a large rabbit for her to share with Rain. The clan was at peace a great time for them to prosper and survive.

"So, Star who is he?" Luna asked and started to nudge Star's shoulder forcing the question out.

"Who?" Star tried to dodge the question.

"The tom the you met today, who is he?"

"His name is Lighting, from SunClan," her voice started to mumble as she said SunClan.

"The medicine cat!" Rain leaped up and started to get in her face. Star's face looked as if she would take him on. Rain left his spot and started to pad over to his brother, who was the medicine cat for MoonClan. His brother's name was Hail and he had a pelt like his brother's only had white spots instead of gray ones. Luna ran after them and started to convince Rain to come back to where he was eating. The three ate in silence until Star left the group and walked over to her mother to talk to her.

"Why would she want to be mates with a SunClan medicine cat?" Rain's voice was now at a whisper and was starting to be drained out by the sound of insects in the night sky. All she wanted to do was be in her warm nest cuddled next to Rain and slowly drift off into her dreams and forget about what happened at the border. She stood up and ignored Rain's question and walked over to the cave. She walked over to the section of the cave that had several warrior cats scattered all over the ground. She wanted to crawl up into a tight ball and fall asleep, she finally found her nest and fell asleep and started to purr a loud purr.

She woke to the sound of cats; she walked out of her den and started to look for Star. She felt like she had been the worst friend in the world, after she had to her that she was in love with a cat in another clan and wanted support so and she just left her there to hurt. Star was nowhere to be seen and Luna knew exactly where she had gone. Luna followed her sent trail to the SunClan border and started to look for across the border and tried to find her. Star was with Lightning and she seemed like she was trying to tell him something very important. She wanted to hear more so she slowly crept closer to them and tried to listen to them. She knew that it was wrong to do it and that if she was caught her friend would never trust her again.

"I can't stop laughing, I'm so excited…" Star's bubbly personality took over her as she tried to control herself as she spoke to Lightning. Luna squinted as the sun rose in the sky; MoonClan never really came out during the day they mostly hunted at night. While SunClan hunted during the day, all meetings between the two clans happened during dawn or twilight. "Okay, okay I'll tell you. I'm expecting kits and I want them to be raised in MoonClan and I want them to be just like you and I want them to look like me and you combined like my eyes and your cute scrunched up nose and my dark black pelt and your bright white pelt. Great StarClan, they would be gray or have your pelt and mine but in spots. So cute, oh I can't wait I'm already excited…" Star just kept mumbling on and on until Lightning interrupted her and started to whisper his good-bye and walk back home. Star was so happy that she just stood there and smiled. Had she told her mother last night, when she left Rain and Luna alone last night. Luna walked over to her and started to groom her friend behind the ears as she sat there looking at the other side of the border and looked like she was about to fall over in pain from an aching heart. She wanted to go back to camp and rest more in her nest. She just comforted Star and looked down at her starting to round out belly and started to purr.

"So, what are you going to name it?" Luna looked down at her friend and purred in between each word. Two moons had passed since Star had told Lightning that she was expecting to have kits soon. Now the beautiful she-cat was kitting and all of the clan was excited to see the new kits and what they would look like because of how beautiful their mother is. Storm just stood at the entrance of the nursery and looked nervous. The rest of the clan sat at in the cave clearing and waited for the signal that told them she was fine and that she would be okay.

The first little kit slid onto the nest and Hail started to lick the ground and start to wrap the kit in damp moss to clean its pelt. Star started to turn her head and strain her neck to see the kit. "Calm down and lay down I'll show you the kit. Calm down sweetheart." Hail moved the kit so she could see it. The kit was a she-cat and had a dark white pelt and black spots. She looked like her mother but opposite in color when she opened her eyes they were bright green like her mothers. Finally after a long couple of hours the kit had a name and it was Aster. After the long night dawn finally approached and Star had asked Luna to go to SunClan border and tell Lightning.

Luna ran as fast as her large legs would take her, all she wanted to do was run up to SunClan and tell him then leave without being seen or heard by anyone else. When she reached the border she knew her would not come true. She stood at the border and waited for Lightning and started to pace back and forth. He finally arrived and Luna looked up at the sky and saw that it was almost sunhigh. She was furious and wanted to take out her anger out on him.

"Ho… how is she?" Lightning asked as he ran up closer to the border. He started to pant through his words.

"Fine, just fine and you weren't there to be with her. Why are you so late? We were supposed to meet her at dawn not sunhigh." Luna growled and hissed in between her words trying to make her point.

"Well when you're a medicine cat. Now how many kits do they look like me or her?"

"Shut-up, you mouse brain before I shred you!"

"You wouldn't dare, would you?!"

"Yes! You abandoned her and her kit and she had to kit without her mate to support her. You weren't even there to hear her first little meow or see her white and black pelt," her voice started to rise as her anger rose into a yowl.

"So she's fine and healthy good." Lightning started to walk away. "Oh wait, I almost forgot about the message! Lian said that she wants to meet you her at twilight." _ How dare the cat want to meet her here and alone_ she growled a low growl and started to walk away. She reached the cave and found her nest and fell into a deep sleep. She woke up with her pelt tingling, she licked her pelt trying to make her fur lay still. She slowly walked outside the cave and started to warm up her legs until they were awake enough to help her run the whole way to SunClan border. She looked at the sky and she noticed that it was almost twilight she had just enough time to run to the border.

She reached the border and started to look for her sister. Lian lurked in the shadows of a large tree, but her bright ginger pelt made her stick out like the smell of crowfood. Luna wanted to laugh at her sister trying to be a MoonClan warrior. Her pelt started to itch and her fur stood on end and it made her want to lick it to make it lay flat but then it would show her sister that she was afraid. Luna looked into Lian's blue eyes and they looked like they were cloudy. Luna thought about the last time she had seen her sister and the feeling she had felt before their vision and she felt the same now. _ Did this mean that they would share another vision from StarClan? _Luna quickly collapsed onto the cold leaf bare ground and the last thing she remembered was seeing her sister collapse too.

Luna awoke in the same spot that she had collapsed but this time she was not able to hurt the ground with her long claws and the snow didn't crunch under her paws when she stepped. Lian looked confused but still looked for the sign that StarClan was trying to tell them. Luna ran over to her and they both walked around the forest floor looking for any sign.

"We should go to our own camps and look for any danger there," Luna meowed as she ran off to her camp not caring about her sister's vote on the plan. She ran straight to Luan's den and noticed that he had gone missing. She ran into the camp clearing and saw a large group of cat that looked like there patrol was twice as big as the whole MoonClan cats all together in camp. Luna knew that it was a sign that she was supposed to listen to what they had to say.

"My name is Twilightstar, leader of ThunderClan and I come in peace. We are here to tell your clan that we demand you hand over half of your territory for us to hunt and live on," Twilightstar's meow started off friendly then turned into a yowl of anger.

"I am Thistlestar and I am the leader of WindClan, we have come in peace," the tom looked at Twilightstar and looked as if he was red with anger. "Our own territory is too small for our growing clan and we need more territory." Star walked out of her den followed by Aster and they seemed like they wanted to hear them talk.

The next thing that happened terrified Luna, the cats that had promised peace had changed their minds and now was challenging her clan. They said that they would meet them at twilight on the next day then left. Luna's vision started to blur and then she was on the edge of MoonClan and SunClan territory and she saw the stranger's large group even larger and her whole clan had been there to save their home lands. She turned her head and saw that her sister was by her side and looked mad but they couldn't talk. She watched the battle happen, as the fight went on she watched Luan closely as if he was a young kit in the forest alone. Twilightstar was on his back and bit furiously at his neck, Luna ran over to him and jumped into his attacker's side but just went right through him and they seemed to start to blur.

Luna awoke on the ground with her muscles tense and a thin layer of snow had fallen since she had collapsed. She stood up and winced as her muscles tried to relax, she looked over at her sister and Lian was on the ground wincing in pain and looked like her muscles were to tense to move. Luna wanted to laugh at her because this was all her fault and it made her happy to see her sister wince at the pain she had caused herself.

"So, what did you see at your camp?" Luna asked as she trotted in her place waiting for her muscles to warm up

"Some cats from other clans wanting my territory and when they didn't get it they wanted to fight for it, then we were at the fight and I saw Celestial…" her voice trailed off as she thought about the horrible memory. Luna just nodded her head and then started to walk back to camp when she heard her sister call her name. "Luna… meet me her at dawn we need to talk about how we can save then and not lose them…" she started to run in the opposite direction looking back at her sister with tears in her eyes. The sweet scent of prey drifted into Luna's nose making her stomach wince with hunger. She ran in the direction of the scent and looked near the tree roots. She hunted until she found enough prey to feed Star and a couple elders. She ran over to the freshkill pile and dropped the prey and she grabbed a large mouse for herself and a rabbit for Star and Aster. She wanted to talk to her about her vision but the whole time they ate they just sat in silence as Aster played with her mother's tail. That kit had brought more hope for the clan even when they had lost another kit the week before Aster was born.

Several moons had passed since Luna and Lian shared their vision and Luna started to think that it was just a false alarm from just to test the warriors. The vision must be true for if it wasn't then they would have already found out it was. Luna had started to enjoy the time she spent with her sister at the border of the clans when they met at dawn and twilight. They would share gossip and talk about what they had done that day or night in Luna's case. They started to jabber like two elders with gossip when they talked. They told each other about how their friends had already had their kits and that they were so cute and large and how now the clan was waiting for the news that they were expecting kits, too. They brought their mates to protect them when they thought that a vision was near but StarClan was quiet.

One twilight, they left the borders late than normal and they ran home in a hurry. When they reached camp they got the chance to relive their vision. Luna ran home and protected Luan's side to make sure that Twilightstar stayed far away from her beloved father and leader. Rain ran up closer to Luna and dropped his freshkill and started to hiss as he had has tail over Luna's chest protecting her from the intruders. Luna wanted to protect her clan and she would do it with her life and her clanmates would do it with theirs whenever they got the chance. The conversation that she had heard in her vision was happening for real this time and she was prepared to fight. The other cats left and they left their nasty sent in their beloved cave. Luna looked at the small hole in the entrance of the cave and saw that the light outside proved that it was near moonhigh. Luna ran back to the border and looked around for Lian. Lian had been doing the same thing and when they found each other. Luna talked Lian into letting her try to train her how to fight at night in the pitch back. She wanted to help her sister be able to fight in the dark and protect Celestial's life. They trained all night until dawn approached and both cats started to fall asleep. They walked back to their camps and Luna quickly fell asleep in her warm nest and snuggled up close to Rain and quickly fell asleep into a deep sleep making her heart quicken when Rain jabbed her in the ribs with one of his thorn sharp claws.

The run to the border made Luna's stomach ache and feel like it was twisting into small knots. She never left Luan's side not even when he had asked her. The other cats were ready for a fight and their patrol looked bigger than she remembered and it made her more nervous. Luna looked around the SunClan patrol and looked for Lian, they locked eyes and they both nodded. Twilightstar stood up onto the large rock at the end of SunClan territory making some SunClan warriors hiss and threaten her to take another step and feel the wraith of SunClan.

"You have a second chance to give up your territory to us and no blood will be shed," Twilightstar's voice echoed in Luna's ears making her even madder at the mouse-brained leader. More hisses of protest came from both clans now and making then sound more like one clan.

"MoonClan attack!"

"SunClan attack!"

"ThunderClan attack!"

"WindClan attack!"

"ShadowClan attack!"

"RiverClan attack!" All of the clans were now in battle and the first thing that Luna saw was Luan being pinned to the ground with Twilightstar on his back. Luna ran over to help him as she leaped at the other leader's side a large blur flashed in her eyes and made her loose part of her focus then she started to leap again and she knocked her father's attacker on the ground making her loose her breath with a loud Oof.

A large white tom crashed into Luna making her loose her balance and making her fall over and she leaped onto her paws and tried to swing at his shoulder but he ducked and let out a roar that made Luna think of the stories that the elders told young kits. She bit his back leg until he started to wince at the pain and try to run away. As soon as she release her grip he flipped around and swing at Luna's head, making her loose her balance again. Rain was now helping her fight and he gripped the other tom's front paws and pulling his paws forward knocking him onto his muzzle. He ran away from them and started to wobble while he ran. Luna love to watch Rain fight because he did it with such grace, while she was clumsy and always lost her balance. He ran in the opposite direction to help a SunClan warrior. Luna ran back over to Luan and he just lay there and didn't move he didn't reserve his next life he just laid there and didn't move. _Had he lost his last life? _Luna started to cry as she licked his pelt to clean his wounds and try to wake him up. She smelled his sweet scent for the last time and then it was replaced by the scent of death making her nose twist in disgust. Twilightstar was fighting a SunClan apprentice and she was winning, clearly using her experience over power the young tom. Luna through herself at her setting the apprentice free to run, she clawed Twilightstar's face until she felt the warm trickle of blood making her happy. She then went for her eyes until he knew that she was blind and couldn't fight, then she fought the ears until the other she-cat shouted that she couldn't hear then Twilightstar started to pin Luna to the ground and put her paw on her throat.

"You killed my only family and I saw you with that poor apprentice. You are not a leader you are a coward! You challenged the clans and demanded more land. You did all of this and I'm stopping this and your reign on your poor defenseless clan! This will be your last battle and breathe!" Luna through her weight onto her back legs flipping onto her paws with her claw unsheathed and her teeth bared. "When I was a kit I heard a legend of a warrior that sang a song as he fought and now it will be the death of you and an example for your clan and all the others." Luna stepped back a few tail lengths then took off into a run throwing herself on top of Twilightstar then she began to sing her song. "One strike to the muzzle, two strikes to the eyes, three go for the spine and hope she says alive! But I don't want you to stay alive!" Luna hissed and went through the battle moves on Twilightstar making the death bite last. Luna didn't care if these strange clans believed in their leaders' having nine lives she just held onto her spine and didn't let go. Twilightstar's body went limp then full of life several times and then stayed limp and Luna let go and walked back into the battle as her attacker's clanmates ran over to her limp body. A small tabby tom ran over to Luna and started to snip at her paws then went for her muzzle.

"What did you do to my mother?!" the tom hissed as he jumped for Luna's ears.

"What she deserved!" Luna hissed and kept walking not even stopping to talk to the tom.

"She didn't need to die! What did she even do to you?!" the tom's words echoed in Luna's head_. How dare he hiss such words at me, that warrior was not fit to be a leader let alone a warrior. _

"She killed my father and she planned this attack for no reason and she threatened the safety of my clan and my kin!" Luna's tone went from mad to screaming as she throw herself at the tom and bit his ears and then pinned him in the ground making him squirm and squeal. "How old are you?" Luna noticed that the kit was not fighting back but just screamed and wiggled.

"Three moons and I am an apprentice not a kit!" The tom was not an apprentice he was to small and too young to fight a full grown warrior like Luna. Luna stepped of the kit and looked at the battle and saw all the bodies and blood puddles with fur floating in them. She looked for Lian and she was standing over a body as she dropped something onto the body. The object she dropped was fur from the cat that attacked her. She looked like she had just killed it. Luna was happy to see her sister was fine but had some scratches. The battle was over all Luna could see was SunClan and the rest of her clan huddled near their medicine cats. Luna looked at the forest that the other cats had come from and all that was left from them was a couple lines of blood and the tom that attacked Luna running at full speed. Luna ran over to Rain and made sure that he was fine and she walked over to Hail and he gave her some herbs and she walked back to camp with Rain. They both walked side by side dragging Luan by his scruff. Every muscle in her body cried out for a rest but she still had to bury her father by the other old leaders. When they reached the camp, Star ran out of the nursery and tried to talk to Luna but all she got was silence then she walked over to Rain and whispered with him. Luna was laid down like he was sleeping and Luna lined his body with flowers and rubbed cat mint on his pelt to hide the scent of death.

Luna walked over to her nest and fell asleep and didn't wake up. She was now with StarClan or so she thought, she did awake but not in her nest. Luan was standing in front of her and he bowed his head and touched Luna's nose and licked her in between her ears.

"You have grown up well my daughter, your mother would be proud of you. Luna I saved one of my lives for you to use and I saved another for something coming soon," Luan left Luna stranded in a dark room, the sky started to clear and it turned into silverpelt.

"Don't leave me father, please don't do this again to me." Luna awoke with a jolt of energy and she sat up so fast that she woke Rain up and scared him. Luna looked at the entrance to the cave and saw that it was only sunhigh and she slowly calmed down and fell asleep again. Twilight approached and Luna was too tired to meet her sister so she asked Rain to pass on the message.

"She wasn't there either but Thunder said she was under the weather and not to meet her at dawn either," Rain meowed as he gentle awoke his sleeping mate. Love flashed into Luna's heart as she looked into Rain's caring eyes. "Did you get up at all this night?" concern was in Rain's voice as he spoke.

"No," Luna giggled as she spoke. "Were you gone all night?" Luna couldn't stop laughing.

"Yes and you are so lazy," Rain laughed with Luna.

"Shut up, you mouse-brained young warriors!" Blaze, who was a senior warrior with a bad wound from the battle growled at the two mates.

"Come on, I think you should eat then go see my brother," Rain convinced Luna in a whisper. The two cats ate and then walked over to Hail's den to talk to him.

"Hi, Hail… It's Rain and Luna," Rain meowed a friendly meow toward his brother who was hidden behind a wall guarding the helping herds from danger.

"StarClan said you would come soon I didn't think two days after a battle but whatever…" Hail mumbled on and on until his brother intruded him.

"Luna is always hungry and tired; are there any herbs to help her?" Rain asked as he looked around the corner of the wall and looked at his brother with concern in his eyes.

"No, but I might need to talk to her alone."

"Fine I'll leave you two alone and don't get and ideas," Rain joked as he left the den but he kept close to the entrance and listen to their conversation.

"I believe the reason I can't give you herbs is because you are expecting kits," Hail's voice was low because he knew his brother was within earshot. Luna ran out of the medicine cat's den and ran to the border of SunClan and MoonClan. When she reached it she was overcome with joy when she saw her sister running toward her.

"I have something to tell you!" both sisters meowed at the same time.

"Okay now one at a time," Luna said with hope in her eyes.

"I'm expecting kits!" both sisters again spoke at the same time and then both celebrated with a quick lick on their rounding bellies.

Two moons later

"You're doing fine Luna. Now please breathe or bite this stick," Rain's calming voice made everything better when it came to kitting. Luna started to push as Hail's hand pressed on Luna's swollen belly; a small sack slid onto the nest and Rain bent his head and snipped it and then licked the buddle until he heard a small meow for its mother. Rain picked up the small kit and set him down at Luna's warm belly to drink.

"Does he have a name yet?" Hail asked as he pawed same poppy seeds over to Luna.

"Let me see my kit," Luna snapped as she felt his tiny claws dig into her belly. The kit was a tom and he looked just like Luan did. "Yes, is Luan ok?"

"You went through all that pain to have this little bundle so I think Luan is a perfect name." _Now it all makes sense, when Luan said he had saved another for something coming soon. _

Meanwhile in SunClan

"Lian its time to push, ready? One, two, three push." Lightning told Lian as she pushed and winced at the pain. A small sack slid onto the bundle of leaves that Lightning had left to catch the newborn kit and keep moss off its fur. Thunder moved his paw off Lian's less swollen belly and used a claw to open the sack then clean the kit. "Do you want to know what it is?" Lightning asked.

"Yes!" Lian snapped and made every cat turn their heads at her.

"A she-cat and she is beautiful," he meowed and set the kit down at her belly and then licked it and prayed for StarClan to bless this young kit. "Does she have a name?"

"Yes, Celestia," Lian purred as she looked at the kit who looked like her white pelted mother and had the same pink and green tail as her. The two happy mates purred as they watched their little kit.


End file.
